The end of the Net
by 7th Scale
Summary: What happens when humanity decides to leave their creations behind? They did before. When Bass' view of humans proves correct, a group forms to save the net. While former friends are becoming enemies, they realize that they should have seen it coming.
1. Prologue: Shocking decision

**Title: **The end of the Net

**Series: **MegaMan (Battle Network)

**Author: **7th Scale

**Summary: **What happens whenhumanity decides to leave their creations behind? It happened before. When Bass' view of humans proves correct, a group of NetOps and NetNavis forms to save the net. -While former friends are becoming enemies, they realize that they should have seen it coming. _AU!_

**Rating: **T

**Chapter: **Prologue: "Shocking decision"

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Main characters: **,

**Last time: -**

**Author's note:** This is my first story. There is nothing else to say.

**Replies to reviews: -**

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the net<strong>

"WARNING, WARNING! VIRUS BREACH DETECTED! CALLING ALL OFFIC…", SciLab's main speaker was ripped apart by the horde of viruses that passed by it.

Officials were sent on the job, and the battle was catastrophic...

**Five hours later**

"Status report!"

"In the last raid, we lost 8 NetNavis, 11 were critically wounded, 20 suffered light wounds and only one Navi dispatched was not hurt."

The majority of the official netbattlers and the best and most important of SciLab's scientists were having a meeting in a large hall designed especially for that. Right now a lot of muttering and whispering started at Eugene Chaud's report to the leader.

"Where do the scans show that the attack came from?"

"The Undernet, sir."

Another wave of whispering and pointing passed through the hall at the revelation.

"Exactly! And that is where we shall strike!"

Another S-class official stood up and spoke: "If I may ask… How are we going to do it?"

"We shall cut off the Net, and shut it down. Any questions?"

Chaud spoke to himself: "I thought the Undernet could not be cut off from the rest of the Net…"

The leader heard him: "The whole net, Chaud. And, sadly, we shall not be able allowed to use backup data in the case that the Undernet dwellers will use it to come back."

Chaud paled considerably. Dr. Hikari shouted: "No!" and Dr. Wily followed with: "That's madness!".

"Do you have something to say gentlemen?"

"We would lose more than thirty years of work. And to delete all NetNavis! – unimaginable."

"I already talked with your superiors and your colleagues, and they think that this is for the best."

A group of soldiers came into the room. At that, the the two doctors reluctantly complied.

**After the meeting**

Dr. Wily approached Dr. Cossak that recently returned to SciLab.

"Can you believe this? It's terrible!"

"I have seen what a Navi can do without an operator to control it, and intend to stop that from ever happening.", Cossak said and calmly started walking away.

Blinded by rage Wily threw himself at the other doctor, but a soldier grabbed him and whispered: "You are coming with me. I have been informed that you are trying to stop the operation. "


	2. The decision to fight

**Title: **The end of the Net

**Series: **MegaMan (Battle Network)

**Author: **7th Scale

**Summary: **What happens whenhumanity decides to leave their creations behind? It happened before. When Bass' view of humans proves correct, a group of NetOps and NetNavis forms to save the net. While former friends are becoming enemies, they realize that they should have seen it coming. _AU!_

**Rating: **K+

**Chapter: **1: "The decision to fight"

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Main characters: **,

**Last time: -**

**A/N:** I am sorry if I made any mistakes in the last chapter. Also, as the story progresses, the chapters will become longer. I took the square from MMBN2. Anyway, the action starts NOW!

**Replies to reviews: **

-To LawnGator: Thanks! This is my first review so it means a lot!

**The end of the Net**

**Chapter 1**

**The decision to fight**

The message that explained SciLab's decision passed through the Net, leaving its dwellers in considerable distress.

"SciLab wants to shut down the Net? What? Why?"

Megaman, Roll, Gutsman and Glide were standing in the DenCity square.

"They also expect us to comply. Ahhh… the nerve of them!"

"Please lower the tone of your voice, Miss Roll! You are drawing attention!"

"So what? Don't they care that they could be deleted in an hour?"

"Guts, guts! Dex and Gutsman will fight, right Dex?

"No, we won't.", Gutsman's operator replied. "Lan, your dad works at SciLab. What does he know about this?"

"I can't get contact with him. We should go check on him."

As he finished that sentence, a group of officials led by Protoman barged in through the portal.

Megaman approached him: "Protoman…"

"Not now. Official business.", he whispered, before shouting, "We are acting on the order of SciLabs…"

A lot of Navis started yelling and shouting at them. They were even throwing stuff at the officials. An older Navi threw herself at his feet, shouting: "I am too young to die!"

Megaman was shocked. Protoman was going to delete them?

"…I am sure you all know the reason for this action. We ask you to surrender."

A Navi swore and cursed SciLab and everyone in it. At that, an official lifted a gun at him, but Protoman stopped him and calmly continued.

"If that is how it's going to be…", he walked over to a small cylindrical object and swung his sword.

Nobody moved. They were too shocked to move. Megaman gaped at the sight before him. He knew very well what the object's purpose was: to be a support beam for the whole DenCity network. And now his friend, a person that was a great part of his life, was going to destroy it. Unbelievable!

As the blade came down, there was a great flash.

When the light faded, everything was dark. At least that was how it looked from the eyes of the officials, who were badly damaged and forced to jack out.

Protoman continued: "If that is how it's going to be… WE WILL FIGHT!"

The crowd cheered. Gutsman climbed on a SubChipDealer's counter and tried to yell over their voices: "BETTER GRAVE THAN SLAVE!"

Dex whispered: "We don't have an option to be slaves, Gutsman."

"Just saying, guts."

**An hour later**

Protoman gave out commands to NetNavis that worked hard to create a base in the square.

Megaman ran to him, and spoke clearly: "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes. I heard you were going to visit your father in SciLab."

"Of course we are going to go see him. We need to hear what he thinks of this."

"You can't. I'm sorry to be the one to break this to you, but your father is in jail. Dr. Wily and he are held in custody by the Electopian military."

"What? Are they OK?"

"Yes they are, but they were openly against deleting the population of the Net. I'm afraid that if Lan asks too much about his father, he will be put on the military's list of people suspected for trying to stop the operation."

Lan joined the conversation: "What can we do?"

"Right now we can't defend ourselves. Our only hope is that people from other cities and even other countries also formed organizations that serve the same purpose as this one. If we can unite with them, we can get the power necessary. Until then, we need to get a powerful ally, one that has waged war with humanity before."

"But who?", the Hikari bros. spoke in the same time.

Chaud's voice also joined the others: "Isn't it obvious: the 'Ultimate AutoNavi', Bass…"


	3. The Ultimate AutoNavi

**Title: **The end of the Net

**Series: **MegaMan (Battle Network)

**Author: **7th Scale

**Summary: **What happens whenhumanity decides to leave their creations behind? It happened before. When Bass' view of humans proves correct, a group of NetOps and NetNavis forms to save the net. While former friends are becoming enemies, they realize that they should have seen it coming. _AU!_

**Rating: **K+

**Chapter: **2: "The 'Ultimate AutoNavi'"

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Main characters: **,

**A/N:** I'm sorry I have not updated for so long.

The truth is that I started two more stories: 'Mega Man franchise – the eternity' and 'Just one day'.

The latter was just a filler, a 'something to do on weekends when you have no inspiration for other stories' kind of story.

The former though was a story that I was going to be proud of.

Unfortunately, before I get to the good (battle) part, I have to write at least 5 LONG 'character and plot developing' chapters of DOOM that I suck at!

And I was so occupied with that problem that I totally forgot about this story.

Anyway, you're going to have the first real battle in this chapter.

Also, NetOps talk in _italic_ now in the cyberworld, and so do Navis in the real world.

**Replies to reviews: **

-To LawnGator: Thanks, your review was what really 'woke me up'. The second I saw it I knew that

I must write this chapter.

-I also thank everybody who also reviewed this story.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the Net<strong>

**Chapter 2**

**The 'Ultimate AutoNavi'**

About half of the Net areas, including the DenCity ones, were putting up a fight. A colossal NetNavi force hacked and destroyed servers, demolished areas and blocked paths to save themselves from the Netpolice driven by a desire for freedom. Even the operators protested and on many occasions the military had to separate people on the streets.

Also, if that was not enough problems for SciLabs, scientists started leaving them, defecting to other organizations after the horror of what they agreed to do finally got to them.

It almost seemed that SciLabs and the Netpolice were losing the war. _Almost…_

But, they were not some of the best people in the world for nothing. Area by area was destroyed by their combined forces, roads and squares trembled under them…

Unfortunately for them, the single biggest area in the network and the hideout of their enemies, The Undernet, was mostly unknown to them. It was a major problem for two reasons:

- 1.) They lost a lot of soldiers trying to infiltrate it and still didn't make it in.

- 2.) The location of the SpprtBm (support beam) was unknown to them.

Unfortunately for the good guys, they found the solution.

* * *

><p>In the depths of the The Undernet, a specially equipped tank-like vehicle drove through a narrow passage chasing after a group of HeelNavis that ran in front of it.<p>

One of them stumbled and tried to grab the Navi in front of himself. Unfortunately, he succeeded and accidentally pulled him down too, before being ran over by the tank.

The other was not that clumsy and actually managed to use his most powerful chip - which was an M-Cannon. The shot rebounded of the vehicle and blew the guy's head clean off.

When the remaining Navis saw this, they started to run faster and soon got to the end of the road, only to see that they could not go any further. They only hoped that the death would be quick.

* * *

><p>A lot of such of such vehicles were sent to locate and destroy The Undernet's SpprtBm. They were monitored directly from SciLabs.<p>

A scientist abruptly stood up as a blinking red dot appeared on the radar.

"We've located the SpprtBm. Shall we delete it?"

"Yes."

* * *

><p>One of the tanks stopped and turned the laser cannon attached to it towards the SpprtBm. It shot.<p>

BLAM! BLA**-**BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLA-BLAM! KA-BLAM!

The Laser was thrown of course by a flurry of buster shots.

"Who dares attack the area that I, Cyberworld's God of Destruction live in?"

A dark figure appeared and the connection cut off.

* * *

><p>Megaman looked back to see a nightmare trailing behind him.<p>

"So… not my day."

"_What is it?"_

"Another nightmare…"

"_So those are the multiple readings I'm picking up!"_

"Multiple rea…– Oh!"

He stopped at a crossroad and realized that he was surrounded. Nightmares came from all directions and there were more and more of them slowly approaching him.

"_Told you!"_

"Any ideas?"

"_Here's an 'AntiDmg' chip."_

Megaman could almost laugh. As all of the viruses lunged at him decoy, he easily jumped over them, blindly throwing stars behind himself, and ran away.

"_Good one!"_

"Thanks!"

* * *

><p>As Bass finished off the tank he saw Megaman approach him.<p>

As he realized who it was, he yelled at him.

"You!"

"Likewise."

Megaman barely jumped away to avoid being skewered by several fast 'Dark Sword' slashes.

"A little help here, Lan!"

"_Coming! 'Fire sword', 'Aqua Sword' and 'Elec Sword' – Program Advance 'LifeSwrd 2'!"_

He blocked the next slash with ease.

The 'Dark Sword' grinding against the 'Life Sword', the two combatants finally looked the other in the eyes.

"Just listen for a second! I don't want to fight you!"

"Shut up! Of course you do!"

"Well, if you insist…"

Megaman broke the lock, swinging the giant sword in an overhead slash. The move, although powerful, left him very open.

Bass noticed the opening and Megaman soon found himself dodging the black Navi's Buster Rake. Lan and he retaliated with a 'Guard' battlechip, sending back a shockwave.

Unfazed by the attack, Bass simply released an 'Earth Breaker' attack, destroying a part of the road in front of him and blocking the shockwave. He followed up with 'Hell's Rolling', putting Megaman's agility to the test.

The said NetNavi dodged the first saw, threw himself from the path of the second, rolled over to avoid the third and caught the fourth on a 'Z-Saber' that appeared in his hand, sending it back at it's source.

The other simply ducked under it, materializing a 'Dark Sword' to block the follow-up saber slash.

The two of them shared several blows, before jumping back, repeating the actions again and again.

After a blow that seemed to throw Bass back particularly far away, Lan slotted in a 'Guardian' chip, hoping to stop the AutoNavi.

He, however, didn't even decrease his speed, he just half-mindedly summoned a 'Dark aura' and crashed through the statue, avoiding any damage, and tackled Megaman, throwing them both to the ground. Putting the sword to the other's neck, Bass greedily grabbed his mark.

"Get ability!"

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffhanger! *angelic voice*

Okay, see ya!


	4. The newly formed 'Fort ACDC'

**Title: **The end of the Net

**Series: **MegaMan (Battle Network)

**Author: **7th Scale

**Summary: **What happens whenhumanity decides to leave their creations behind? It happened before. When Bass' view of humans proves correct, a group of NetOps and NetNavis forms to save the net. While former friends are becoming enemies, they realize that they should have seen it coming. _AU!_

**Rating: **K+

**Chapter: **3: "The base"

**Genre:** Adventure/Friendship

**Main characters: **,

**A/N:** _**I would put more in this chapter, but I've dragged it out WAY too long already.**_

* * *

><p><strong>The end of the Net<strong>

**Chapter 3**

**The guerilla operations of the newly formed 'Fort ACDC'**

"Get ability!"

"_Megaman! Megaman!"_

Megaman stared in shock as a blinding light enveloped Bass' hand. It didn't hurt like he expected it to. He only felt a tingling sensation in his chest.

Bass, on the other hand, pulled out a ball of white data that seemed to glue itself to his hand.

The expression of pure satisfaction on his face was quickly replaced with a frown. - '_…so familiar...'_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"What is this data?"

Megaman looked carefully. A blue streak of programs circled around the ball. He still didn't get what the other Navi was talking about though.

"_Megaman! Are you OK?"_

"Yes I am, Lan!"

A single word cut through the moment like a knife through butter.

"_Still._You are _still_ OK."

Lan inserted a sword chip, but Bass was faster and he put a 'Dark Sword' up to Megaman's forehead. His expression changed to a curious one and he spoke:

"This data… it is your strong bond with your NetOp."

In a flicker, he deleted the data with his sword, but as soon the blue Navi showed signs of getting up, the blade was back on its original spot. Megaman tried to crawl backwards, but Bass fixed him with a single evil glare.

"I had a relationship like this once. You are a powerful Netnavi and they will betray you, Megaman. Run while you can."

Megaman gulped.

"Actually, that's why I am here. Most of the authorities turned against us. We're waging a war up there. I came to ask for help."

Bass looked thoroughly surprised.

"A battle against the humans? You might actually get what you came here for…"

BOOM!

A single shot scorched the spot that the two Navis were standing on before they had thrown themselves off the path of it.

Materializing two cannons each, they faced a mere fragment of the full power of the SciLab and the Netpolice in the form of a very large army consisting of Officials and the tanks from before.

"Put your hands in the air and dematerialize your weapons! You are under arrest for stopping a military operation!"

The NetNavis grinned.

"So… um… we gonna comply?"

Bass chuckled darkly and Megaman burst out laughing.

"I don't think so… Hahaha…"

"All jokes aside, are you going to arrest us or what?"

The Officials didn't look so eager to fight them after seeing the outburst, but their commander was boiling out of anger.

"How dare you make fun of the Netpolice? All Officials, FIRE!"

Encouraged by the enthusiasm of their commander, the Officials aimed and shot with every weapon they had (which, if you are interested, is a lot of weapons).

When the smoke cleared and the explosions wiped the area, the two NetNavis were nowhere to be found, nor was the SpprtBm.

Satisfied with his work and knowing that this area of the Net would fall apart in a few seconds, commander turned around. He was about to order the soldiers to evacuate when several of them disappeared around him. A quick scan showed that they were deleted.

A blue figure dropped next to him putting him in a very painful headlock.

"You fool, you cannot expect to beat my troops alone."

"Nope! But that guy can!"

A single saw cut through the Navis in the innermost circle surrounding them. Then three more appeared, completely separating them from the others.

Bass appeared and looked at the trapped Official.

"What are you going to do with him?"

"This."

Megaman looked like he was searching for something and then placed his fingers on a very sensitive spot on the guy's neck. The guy twitched, screamed and finally fell unconscious as Megaman dropped him.

Bass looked at him curiously.

"What was that?"

"My NetOp's mother's Navi goes on these weird self-defense classes. I picked something up."

Before Bass could comment on the randomness of that statement, a lot of gasps broke the silence. The Officials started slowly backing away from the two Navis after seeing their commander on the ground.

"_Megaman, quick, before they log out! The secret technique! 'Invis 3' Battle Chip - Quintuple download!"_

Now, to understand the following moment, you must know how the 'Invis' Battle Chips work. They slightly alter the frequency of a Navi's body so that he doesn't like, fall through the floor, but enough for him to actually dodge most attacks.

5 such Chips, downloaded in a row, would create a 25x25 blocks wide energy field that would rapidly change frequency, disrupting any signal coming in or out of the area.

That's why the officials found themselves unable to log out. Realizing that it was some kind of a haphazardly made short range energy field, they started to run for their lives.

"'_Dash', Battle Chip in!"_

Megaman and Bass caught a ride on the bird that flew their way and speeding above the other Navis, logged out just in time.

A few more Officials got out before the Network destabilized and took them along with it.

* * *

><p>The base of the newly formed DenCity Network Resistance was made to be a truly magnificent place.<p>

Thus we begin a tour around it.

There was a gigantic castle like object in the middle, completely made out of rock ('Rock Cubes', to be exact). Every NetNavi in the Resistance was a part of the project and they were all equal in it. To see what they could do united, greatly boosted the moral of the group. It, of course, was Protoman's idea.

Unfortunately, this was too:

"What do you want me to do! To work for you like some kind of a mule? DO I LOOK LIKE A MULE TO YOU?"

"Well… now that you say so…"

"SHUT UP!"

Megaman and Protoman had to duck to avoid a 'Rock Cube' thrown at them by Bass.

"Oh, come on! We only asked you to help!"

"Yeah! Everyone is doing their share."

"UGH! OK, I'll do it."

* * *

><p><em>When the rumors about Bass getting brought here appeared, everybody laughed at them and told the others that they were silly for believing such a thing.<em>

_When such rumors didn't stop, they were annoyed and angry._

_When Bass was officially introduced to them, they were terrified. _

_The crowd murmured as Protoman, Megaman and Bass climbed on a small stage-like platform and tried to explain the reason for bringing the latter here._

_Protoman tried first._

"_Please, be quiet and don't interrupt me."_

_So far, so good._

"_As you know, we aren't really on best terms with the humans and Bass is here to help us. Actually, we hope that…"_

_He was interrupted by the crowd when they all started boo-ing and yelling at the red-clad Navi._

_Megaman sniggered. Bass just stood there, a ghost of a smile on his lips._

"_Oh, shut up!"_

_The blue bomber approached the rest of the people smiling._

"_Watch and learn, rookie."_

_He continued, raising the tone of his voice._

"_Everyone, calm down. Think straight for a second. He has done bad things, but…"_

_To Protoman's amusement, his voice got lost in a cluster of shouts like 'Get lost!' or 'Just go!'._

"_Haha haha haha, hahahahahahaha!"_

"_Did you do any better?"_

_The ex-official muttered a faint 'yes' in between his periods of laughter._

_Between the two Navis' behavior and the crowd's arrogance, Bass snapped._

_A smug guy that seemed to shout the most was surprised when he found the brim of his hat around his mouth, rendering him unable to talk. He scanned the room to find the top of it slowly fragmenting into data (de-rezzing? - is that how it's called?) on the flat side of Bass' 'Dark sword'._

_Soon the sounds of yelling died out except for some sobs that a glare in that general direction took care of._

_All that done and the hat completely ruined, the Cyberworld's God of Destruction spoke clearly. Making long pauses between each _

"_Trying to distance yourself from those who you rely on to survive, however tempting, is never a good idea."_

_After sparing a second for the crowd to understand, he continued._

"_Right now, you might feel sad about the humans' betrayal. Over time, it will…_

_He conjured a fireball in his hand._

"…_be replaced with a burning hatred. I should know."_

_Bass took a small pause before continuing. The Navis listened, hundreds of eyes trained on him, without a sound._

"_After hearing your story, I have joined of my own free will. You are weak... but a long time ago, I was too. Right now…_

_He turned around and started walking away._

"_You should be happy I'm on your side."_

_Nobody moved or spoke a long time after he was gone._

* * *

><p>"What do I even need to do?"<p>

"You need to help us!"

"How?"

The two heroes looked at him blankly.

"To help us destroy an enemy fraction."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over one and a half thousand words – YEAH! <strong>_


End file.
